Silverpelt's Stars
by Silhouettemask
Summary: Though things seem to be peaceful in the forest, one apprentice knows a dark secret,one that can change the destiny of her Clan. But when no one believes her warnings she begins to worry. Will she be able to save her Clan in time or will she die trying?
1. Allegiances

ALLEGIANCES:

**Storm Clan**

**Leader:**** Fawnstar-**golden she-cat with white underbelly; green eyes.

**Deputy:**** Reedrustle-**brown and white tom; amber eyes.

**Medicine Cat:**** Silverfur-**light gray and white tom; smoky green eyes.

**Apprentice: Larkwing**

**Warriors:**

**Whitetail-**tortoiseshell and white she-cat; blue eyes.

**Scartalon-**Dark ginger tom with no tail; amber eyes.

**Apprentice: Silhouettepaw**

**Sparrowtail-**Gray tabby she-cat; smoky green eyes.

**Apprentice: Scarletpaw**

**Pinewhisker-**brown tom; green eyes.

**Fireflight-**ginger and white she-cat; amber eyes.

**Apprentice: Stonepaw**

**Blacklightning-**black she-cat; orange eyes.

**Leaf-fall-**ginger and white tabby tom.

**Queens:**

**Morningmist-**silver tabby she-cat; green eyes. (mate: Leaf-fall)

**Moonshimmer-**white she-cat with gray paw; blue eyes. (mate: Reedrustle)

**Apprentices:**

**Larkwing-**spotted gray she-cat; amber eyes. (parents: Moonshimmer/Reedrustle)

**Silhouettepaw-**smoky gray/black she-cat; ice blue eyes. (parents: Scartalon/Blacklightning)

**Scarletpaw-**ginger she-cat; golden eyes. (parents: Scartalon/Blacklightning)

**Stonepaw-**gray tom; blue eyes. (parents: Scartalon/Blacklightning)

**Breeze Clan**

**Leader:**** Dawnstar-**silver tom with black stripes with white paws and belly; amber eyes.

**Deputy:**** Grudgefire-**brown tabby tom; green eyes.

**Medicine Cat:**** Cloudwhisp-**Light gray, almost white, she-cat; ice blue eyes.

**Apprentice: Starpaw**

**Warriors:**

**Swift-talon-**black tom with ginger fleck on nose; amber eyes.

**Apprentice: Hawkpaw**

**Deathbind-**spotted dark brown tom; deep orange eyes.

**Badgerclaw-**black and white tom; green eyes.

**Grassfur-**light brown she-cat; green eyes.

**Amberpelt-**mottled ginger tom; blue eyes.

**Apprentice: Viperpaw**

**Rainspatter-**gray she-cat; blue eyes.

**Apprentice: Darkpaw**

**Treeleaf-**golden brown she-cat; green eyes.

**Queens:**

**Flowerpetal-**White she-cat with ginger splotches; green eyes. (mate: Dawnstar)

**Apprentices**

**Starpaw-**silver tabby she-cat with white muzzle, belly, and paws; deep blue eyes. (parents: Dawnstar/Flowerpetal)

**Hawkpaw-**brown tom; orange eyes. (parents: Grassfur/Amberpelt)

**Viperpaw-**tabby she-cat; green eyes. (parents: Grassfur/Amberpelt)

**Darkpaw-**dark gray tom; blue eyes. (parents: Swift-talon/Cloudwhisp)

**Craig Clan**

**Leader:**** Jaggedstar-**black tom with dark brown tail tip; smoky green eyes.

**Deputy:**** Snakebite-**long-haired dark brown tom with scar on left eye; deep orange eyes.

**Medicine Cat:**** Mountainbrook-**small tortoiseshell she-cat; green eyes.

**Warriors:**

**Halfmoon-**black she-cat; green eyes.

**Sageleaf-**ginger she-cat; green-blue eyes.

**Sandstone-**dark tabby tom; amber eyes.

**Apprentice: Rockpaw**

**Featherwhisp-**light gray she-cat with white paws and belly; light green eyes.

**Apprentice: Scorpionpaw**

**Iceshard-**gray and white tom; ice blue eyes.

**Gorgehollow-**reddish-brown tom; amber eyes.

**Wildheart-**tortoiseshell tom; green eyes.

**Whitesnow-**white she-cat; blue eyes.

**Apprentice: Wolfpaw**

**Apprentices:**

**Rockpaw-**dark brown tabby tom; green eyes. (parents: Halfmoon/Sandstone)

**Scorpionpaw-**brown she-cat; smoky green eyes. (parents: Jaggedstar/Sageleaf)

**Wolfpaw-**gray-black tom; orange eyes. (parents: Halfmoon/Sandstone)

**Elders:**

**Gingerheart-**tabby she-cat; gold eyes.

**Aerie Clan**

**Leader:**** Risingstar-**gray tabby she-cat with white paws; amber eyes.

**Deputy:**** Eagletalon-**golden brown tom; amber eyes.

**Medicine Cat:**** Stormgazer-**dark gray she-cat with white-tipped tail; smoky green eyes.

**Warriors:**

**Deadsun-**jet black she-cat; orange eyes.

**Breezewhisper-**Tabby tom with white belly; light blue eyes.

**Sundapple-**light brown tabby tom with ginger flecks; gold eyes.

**Apprentice: Brackenpaw**

**Hazefur-**dark brown she-cat; blue eyes.

**Buzzardflight-**brown tabby tom with white chest and paws; amber eyes.

**Sheerclaw-**large tabby tom; green eyes.

**Apprentice: Cliffpaw**

**Queens:**

**Creviceshade-**sand colored tabby with darker stripes; smoky green eyes. (mate: Breezewhisper)

**Apprentices:**

**Brackenpaw-**small tabby she-cat; amber eyes. (parents: Breezewhisper/Creviceshade)

**Cliffpaw-**ginger tom with white chest; blue eyes. (parents: Breezewhisper/Creviceshade)

**Elders:**

**Poppyrattle-**golden she-cat with one white paw; light blue eyes; blind

**Shadestripe-**gray and white tom; dark blue eyes.

**Feel free to use any of these character names and if you do then tell me your story your putting them into because I'd love to see it.**


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

Darkness crept over the world and stars began to spangle the black sky. Below was a small hollow in which the water reflected the star shine.

The reflection of stars in the puddle began to move, forming hazy shapes around the pool. Soon they cleared and became cats. The largest, a black tom, padded forward to address the cats watching in silence.

"We have a prophecy. It shall shape the Clans in unimaginable ways forever." He meowed. His voice echoed eerily off the rocks surrounding the pool.

"What is this doom you speak of Stormstar? Will the Clans be able to survive it?" The young tawny colored she-cat padded forward to sit across form Stormstar. "Well?" She prompted.

His eyes darkened as he revealed the prophecy. "Sky will let loose its fury in hopes of destruction, but Earth must stay strong, for sky's fury can only last so long until a new day is dawned." He finished with his eyes reflecting the pale fire of moonlight.

"Aeriestar," he said, looking at the she-cat across from him. "Only time will tell and let us hope that the Clans will survive this doom. And may we be with them every pawstep of the way."

Every cat agreed in low, murmuring vices. And as the starry warriors began padding away an image appeared on the pool surface, making the cats freeze.

" Stormstar, look." A lithe brown tabby tom called. The large tom padded back to his spot and gazed into the water.

An image of three cats appeared, then blood splattering, and a gray tabby's face bloodied with innocent cats lives. Then the vision faded and the pool showed the stars once more.

Every cat around the pool looked anxious. "The prophecy has begun." Stormstar gasped.

Nervous murmuring broke out among the cats. "May the Clans be saved." Stormstar meowed raising his voice.

Then the cats disappeared into a cloud of mist and the stars shone more coldly in the night sky.


	3. A Death Witnessed

**Snowfeather5: Thanks for the encouragement and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 1: A Death Witnessed**

Early dawn light seeped through the branches and leaves of the holly bush where the apprentices slept. Now only a small gray-black she-cat slept. Only did she awake when she realized the nests around her were empty.

Getting up to her stiff legs, she stretched then washed before she headed outside to the camp. The camp was at a usual pace like every morning.

"Silhouettepaw! Why are you standing there like a moonstruck rabbit?" A voice teased the she-cat from behind.

She turned to see her brother, Stonepaw, with a look of excitement in his eyes. "What could you possibly want?" She meowed, walking over to her brother and cuffing his ear with claws sheathed.

"Well, actually I wanted to know if you'd want to go hunting with me." He replied suddenly looking serious.

"I probably have training with Swift-talon about now though." She then paused. "Have you seen him? I was just asking because he usually waits for me at the fern tunnel for training."

"Don't you remember? He and Fireflight have the Dawn Patrol today. So, what about that hunt?" He asked. "I mean it's been ages since we've hunted together!"

Silhouettepaw stared at him, then nodded seeing the sense in his words. "Okay. Do you want to see if Scarletpaw can come?" She said suddenly feeling thrilled at the prospect of a hunt with her three litter mates.

"She can't. Sparrowtail has taken her out already to do some battle training this morning.

Silhouettepaw shrugged. "Well then, last through the fern tunnel is a mouse brained idiot!"

Then the two siblings dashed through the tunnel and into the forest beyond. Only did the stop when they reached a very old-looking oak tree.

"So who's the mouse-brained idiot?" Stonepaw huffed.

"I'd say it was a tie." Silhouettepaw replied, her breathing returning to normal.

"Well, we'll have to fix that! Whoever can catch the most prey and bring it back here wins!" Stonepaw squealed.

"Okay, you're on!" she growled playfully.

"Fine. On your mark, get set, go!"

The two apprentices dashed off in opposite directions, beginning their hunt.

Silhouettepaw spotted a small thrush pecking at a root about a tail-length ahead. Silently she slipped into the hunter's crouch and paw step by paw step, she silently crept up on it. As soon as it spotted her, she leapt and killed it with a swift bite to the throat. She then covered dirt on it.

But as she turned to leave, she stopped. She could hear muffled voices ahead of her. Silhouettepaw's curiosity got the best of her, so she scooted forward silently 'til she could see and hear the voices.

She was surprised to see her sister, Scarletpaw, and her mentor Sparrowtail. Pricking her ears, she tried to listen to their conversation.

"We could rule it all. You and me. I'll be leader and you can have the position of deputy. What do you say?" Sparrowtail whispered.

"What do I say?" Scarletpaw was barley holding back from rage. "I say your being stupid. And Fawnstar should never let such an ambitious cat like you into the Clan!"

Sparrowtail smirked. "Well, now you know too much. And I can't have you telling Fawnstar, it'll ruin everything." Scarletpaw had a sudden look of fear spread across her face. She knew what was coming. She let out a startled yowl and tried to run but Sparrowtail was already on top of her, pinning her down.

"No one tells me no." She snarled, then grabbed a stick, plunging it into Scarletpaw's throat several times before she hopped off of her.

Silhouettepaw watched secretly in horror as her sister's body convulsed and blood poured from her throat. She found she couldn't move or speak. She was frozen to the spot in shock. She watched as Sparrowtail padded away from her apprentices bloodied body.

As soon as Sparrowtail was gone, Silhouettepaw raced into the clearing by her sister's side. "Scarletpaw! Oh, StarClan, no!" she said, her voice faltering.

Her sister's jaws opened, trying to form words to speak, but only a harsh gurgling sound came out.

Silhouettepaw leaned over to pull the stick, still lodged in her throat, out. But as soon as she did, she wished she hadn't. Many paw steps could be heard from behind her, and Silhouettepaw turned to find Fawnstar, Sparrowtail, Reedrustle, and Larkwing.

Fawnstar looked shocked. "Silhouettepaw, what have you done?" She gasped.

Silhouettepaw's vision started turning weird colors before her world went black.

**R&R as usual! And sorry if it was a long chapter. Oh, it's also a cliffy! I know…I'm so evil! Lol!**


	4. Exile

**Snowfeather5: Thanks!! And also, here's a little secret: if I get enough hits on this there'll be a second book/story thing! Actually 2,but oh well…**

**Lonekit of Thunderclan: Yea, and I'm pretty sure this one will be another…can't help it…**

**Rissy: Thank you! And I might could use Foxflare for the sequel to this story, I needed one more name. : )**

**Spottedheart: I love to hear people liking my story! Thanks very much!!**

**Chapter 2: Exile**

Soft murmuring from many cats aroused Silhouettepaw. She blinked her eyes opened to find two smoky green eyes staring at her. "Fawnstar! The traitor is awake!" The cat yowled.

_Traitor? _She thought. _How am I …_her thoughts trailed off as she remembered what she had witnessed.

But before she knew what happened, she was roughly pulled up by the scruff and escorted to the clearing where her Clan mates threw stinging accusations at her. Silhouettepaw winced. She had never felt such anger from her Clan before as she sensed that moment.

Fawnstar, who was a very pretty slender she-cat, now looked twice her size with her fur fluffed out. All Silhouettepaw could do is pray that the worst didn't happen-- death. But a thought struck her. She knew what really happened! Now, the only thing she had to do was tell Fawnstar the truth, and She would be out of this mess and Sparrowtail would have to answer. _Brilliant! _She praised herself.

"Silhouettepaw," The leader addressed her formerly, at least she thought. "Can you tell us your motives for killing your sister?" Yowls of outrage were heard and Silhouettepaw prayed the Clan would believe her.

"I didn't do it." She meowed, trying to sound confident.

A cat yowled viciously from the back of the crowd. "Liar!"

Trying to maintain her composure, the only hint of anger from Fawnstar was the rhythmic twitching of her tail. "Well," She said coolly, "Who killed Scarletpaw then?"

This was her chance! She just had to say it… "Sparrowtail." she squeaked, sounding like a kit in trouble for disturbing the peace in camp.

A low snarl was heard from behind her. She instantly knew who it was- Sparrowtail. Silhouettepaw just flicked her tail nervously to try and distract her from the sick feeling in her stomach.

"So Sparrowtail killed Scarletpaw? And how would she have done that if they were on separate hunting missions? And _why_?" Fawnstar let a small growl slip on her last word.

Silhouettepaw swallowed. "T-they weren't on separate hunting missions." _Stammered? _She thought. _Now I sound like I'm making it up! _

Silhouettepaw hated how she couldn't stay strong and confident in a large crowd. Just something about it scared her silly.

Silhouettepaw swallowed once more before continuing to speak. She thought she might as well start from the beginning. So she explained every little detail, and she must've gotten too graphic with her description of Scarletpaw's death because she heard a cat pass out from behind her. As she drew her story to a close, she saw the medicine cat and his apprentice dragging her passed out mother into their den. She then turned her gaze back up to Fawnstar. "That's what really happened." She mewed.

"These are big charges you speak of, young Silhouettepaw. So this means I need to get both sides of the story. Sparrowtail, do you want to speak your side of the story?" Fawnstar sounded very puzzled.

"Well, there's no way in StarClan I could've done that. I took out a hunting patrol, which included me, Fireflight, Scarletpaw, and Larkwing came along to collect herbs. Scarletpaw told us she had to make dirt, so she went off in another direction while we finished our hunt. Then Silverfur came and got Larkwing ,and Fireflight volunteered to help carry some of Larkwing's herb's back into the camp. Once they left I ran into your patrol where we found Silhouettepaw standing over my apprentice's dead, bloodied body."

Fawnstar looked troubled. "Larkwing and Fireflight, can you confirm this story?"

Fireflight spoke up. "It's true!" And Larkwing just nodded solemnly.

Silhouettepaw felt a sudden rage in her stomach. _Both Larkwing and Fireflight were Sparrowtail's best friends. Of coarse they'd vouch for her!_

Fawnstar's voice interrupted Silhouettepaw's thoughts. "I'm sorry Silhouettepaw, but there's no proof from your story." Her voice then hardened. "I have no other choice than to exile you. You have been found guilty with the death of Scarletpaw, and if you're on the territory after sunset then I give any of my Clan mates permission to kill you. Now _go_."

Silhouettepaw stared in shock. _Exile?! What now? I had my whole life ahead of me and now I'm a rogue?_

Quickly, Silhouettepaw dashed through the fern tunnel, catching her brother's eye as she went. She kept going but her mind stopped. She instinctively snarled. _If only had Fawnstar or Reedrustle remembered Fireflight was on the Dawn Patrol with her mentor Scartalon! _

Suddenly a loud yowl rang in her ears and a large body slammed into her, pinning her down flat on her belly.

Silhouettepaw had just realized she past the scent markers and was on BreezeClan territory. And the cat on top of her and the voices nearing must've been the Dusk Patrol.

_Great. _Silhouettepaw thought cynically. _Just what I need._

**Read and review as usual and thanks again for the wonderful reviews! Hope to get more!**


	5. Unwelcomed

**So I'm feeling very generous at the moment so I decided to go ahead and write chapter three. So, here ya go!**

**Lionpaw16: Thank you, its always good to hear when your story is liked. It can…inspire you.**

**Lonekit of Thunderclan: That's great. I think I might've already left you a comment on that on your story.**

**Snowfeather5: Thanks for the summary idea! I really liked it and hope you don't mind me using it. And I'm glad you're not dead from suspense! LOL!**

**Chapter 3:Unwelcomed**

The large tom holding Silhouettepaw down released her as the patrol caught up and surrounded her. She quickly stood up, shaking her dusty, ruffled fur. Maybe they could actually take her seriously now.

The brown tabby tom that had first pinned her down was now circling her. "So, Apprentice, what's your business over the border?" He snarled in her face.

For a moment she forgot how to speak. How she was going to weasel her way out of this one, she didn't know. Her voice finally returned. "I was just leaving StormClan. I've been, uh…" She knew she couldn't tell them she had been exiled for "killing" her sister, so she cleverly made something up.

"You've been, what?" The tom growled.

"I've left the Clan. I couldn't stand Fawnstar. She's too much of a goody-goody. I was going to see if another Clan that was actually worth my time, would take me in." Her voice trailed off. What was she thinking? Throwing herself at the mercy of another Clan? But she remembered if it wasn't this, she'd end up a rouge or loner.

A light brown she-cat behind the tom moved forward until she was at the tom's side. "Grudgefire, maybe we should take him to Dawnstar. He can decide her fate."

Grudgefire, who Silhouettepaw just recognized as the deputy of BreezeClan, nodded.

"Surround the prisoner and take her to camp." He ordered.

The walk was tiresome, and just the thought of getting stuck speaking in a large crowd again made Silhouettepaw groan inwardly.

As the last rays of sun died over the horizon, the cats reached the camp. The outer wall was entirely made of young oak trees entangled in many thorns. It seemed to be a really good defense, or so it looked at least.

Entering the camp, Grudgefire headed directly towards a holly bush slightly smaller than the one to the left of it. Silhouettepaw figured that must've been Dawnstar's den.

While Silhouettepaw was deep in thought, Dawnstar had appeared from the bush and pulled himself into a low hanging branch of a fairly good sized oak tree.

"Cats of BreezeClan, report to Gorse Clearing for a Clan meeting." Cats filed in, one by one, filling the already small clearing.

"Grudgefire says he and his patrol have caught an ex-StormClan apprentice on our land." Yowls of anger bit the air, and for the second time that day, Silhouettepaw felt sick to her stomach.

"She wishes to join us," Dawnstar continued. "So I have accepted this request for now. She can stay in the Clan until the gathering and maybe by then we can see if what she's said are her true motives."

The clearing went silent for a moment. "Well, what's her name? And will she be one of our apprentices?" A very young gray tom piped up.

"That's a good question, young Darkpaw." Dawnstar turned his gaze on Silhouettepaw. "What is your name?"

She froze. Every pair of eyes in the clearing were on her. She felt her ears grow hot with embarassment of being looked at by so many cats. "Silhouettepaw." She replied.

"Come forward." Dawnstar commanded. Silhouettepaw did as she was told.

"Warriors of BreezeClan," Dawnstar meowed. "This apprentice, who has decided to join my Clan, needs a new mentor. Deathbind, you are a new warrior and haven't had an apprentice yet. You shall train Silhouettepaw.

Silhouettepaw turned to see a handsome spotted brown tom walking her way. He slightly dipped his head and touched noses with her. Silhouettepaw then followed Deathbind into the crowd where she sat beside him.

Drawing the meeting to an end, Dawnstar hopped off the tree branch and padded back into his den.

Glares from her new Clan mates scorched her fur as every cat broke into murmurings about her.

"Be up at the crack of dawn tomorrow. Your training begins." And with that, Deathbind headed towards the warrior's den. Something about him gave her butterflies and she knew she was going to really enjoy this Clan.

**I think I see a little love-struck apprentice! R&R as always!**


	6. Back to Basics

**Sorry about taking soooo long to update. I got really busy but I'll make up for it with this chapter! It'll be really long.**

**Snowfeather5:Well, the gathering is two chapters from now, so I hope you can wait!**

**Lonekit of Thunderclan: Thanks! Just you wait, this chapter she's beginning her training in BreezeClan!**

**Lionpaw16: Thanks! And here's your update!**

**Chapter 4: Back to Basics**

It was just before dawn as Silhouettepaw felt someone prodding her. She pretended to still be sleeping but she soon realized she was going to train with Deathbind! Blinking the sleepiness away, Silhouettepaw looked up to see who had awaken her.

"Hi." A dark gray tom meowed quietly. "Um, I don't think we've met yet. I'm Darkpaw"

"Oh, and I'm Silhouettepaw." She meowed back.

"So, what are you and Deathbind doing today for your training?"

"I guess I'm going to see the territory. What about you?" Silhouettepaw asked.

"I'm probably going on a hunting mission, then probably do some battle training." He replied, their blue eyes meeting each other's gazes.

A loud yowl from the clearing made the two apprentices shoot up off their bedding, scattering it everywhere. They giggled for a moment at their mess before Darkpaw stood up.

"I think that's my mentor, Rainspatter, waiting for me. Bye, Silhouettepaw."

"Bye, Darkpaw." She mewed with a shy smile. Maybe this Clan wouldn't be so bad after all.

Suddenly, she remembered her training with Deathbind once more. She needed to impress him! Quickly thinking, she began to wash the scraps of bedding from her fun until she looked sleek as a fish. Padding out of the den, she headed towards the fresh-kill pile. She chose a small mouse because she wasn't too hungry.

"Hey, New Cat! Come over here and sit with us!"

She turned to see two she-cats sitting side by side eating. Gingerly, she picked up her mouse and made her way towards the cats. "Hi." She said shyly.

"Hello." Meowed the silver tabby. The orange tabby just dipped her head in acknowledgement before she spoke.

"I'm Viperpaw," she then flicked her tail towards her companion. "and this is Starpaw, our apprentice Medicine Cat."

"I'm Silhouettepaw." She meowed.

"Well then, now that we know each other, let's eat." Said Viperpaw, eying her chaffinch.

Silhouettepaw felt a new rush of energy as she finished off her mouse quickly.

"Silhouettepaw!" turning, she saw Deathbind waiting expectantly for her.

"Bye guys!" She then raced to the fern tunnel to meet her mentor.

"Let's start with a preview with the territory. We'll start at the border with StormClan." He suggested, then raced towards where the sun was rising in the sky.

Silhouettepaw felt her heart lurch at the sound of her old Clan's name. But she had to go before she could think anymore about it.

She soon found Deathbind at the border where she had first strayed.

"We share the border here with StormClan as you probably already know." He meowed, padding along the strongest BreezeClan scent markers. He soon halted as a large boulder reared up in front of them.

"This is Herb Rock. It's shadow provides coolness for many different kinds of herbs that our medicine cats use. We've warred over this place with StormClan for years because of its use to us." Deathbind's gaze rested on the rock before he returned it back to Silhouettepaw. This marks the end of our border with StormClan and the beginning of our border with AerieClan. Our border is longest shared with them."

Turning they walked across a narrow patch of grass that seemed to follow the border.

It wasn't long before they left the border and headed into a grassy clearing shaded by many oak trees. Silhouettepaw saw Darkpaw and his mentor and another apprentice she hadn't met yet.

"This is the training hollow. And I've brought you here to practice some battle moves." He then padded a few tail-lengths from Silhouettepaw. "Now, I want you to pin me down."

She remembered learning how to do this with her old mentor, Scartalon. She dropped into a hunters crouch and circled Deathbind before she leaped over his head and landed on his other side. As soon as her back feet touched ground she pushed off and barreled into Deathbind, bowling him over onto his side. Before he could move, she landed on top of him, using her back legs and front paw to keep his legs from moving. Using her free paw, she placed it on his neck.

"How was that?" She purred.

Deathbind stared up at his apprentice in shock. Knocking her off of him, he stood up. "Who was your mentor?" He asked. "Was it Scartalon?"

Silhouettepaw nodded.

"I remember in a border fight when I was an apprentice, he used that same move on me, until my mentor fought him off." Deathbind said quietly.

"He taught me that move our first day of battle training." Silhouettepaw meowed.

"I must say, he's done very well as a mentor, because your skills have turned out good."

Silhouettepaw beamed at his praise. The moment was perfect, and Silhouettepaw wished it could've stayed like this forever.

"I guess you know all of the basics then?" Deathbind smiled.

"Yea, and a few advanced stuff like: fighting off badgers and foxes, every type of death blow, and a bit of fighting off two warriors." She replied, feeling good knowing she had impressed her mentor.

Deathbind nodded and turned to Rainspatter. "Is Darkpaw ready to fight another apprentice?" He called. They gray she-cat nodded.

"Okay, then let's let our apprentices battle each other then." He purred.

Rainspatter nodded. "Okay. First apprentice to pin down the other first wins. And keep your claws sheathed." Rainspatter ordered.

The two cats circled each other before Darkpaw lunged at Silhouettepaw. She quickly ducked, then used the move she ha done earlier on Deathbind. It took Darkpaw by surprise, but he twisted onto his back and used his hind legs to throw Silhouettepaw off. She hit the ground, stunned. And in her moments of laying there, Darkpaw landed on her pinning her down flat on her belly.

"Not bad." Darkpaw said with an odd look in his eyes.

All Silhouettepaw did was poke him in the chest and growl playfully. "Get off!"

He smiled and hopped sideways so Silhouettepaw could get up.

"That was a good fight." Praised Deathbind, while Rainspatter nodded her head in agreement.

Deathbind eyes the two apprentices. "I think you two have done good today and deserve a good rest. Don't you, Rainspatter?"

"Yes. I think they deserve to get first picks of fresh-kill when we get back."

Silhouettepaw looked at Darkpaw excitedly. He returned her gaze.

"Let's get going then." Meowed Deathbind, as he began leading the way back to camp.

"You were really something back there! I'm a moon older than you, but you were still as experienced as I was in the fight." Darkpaw praised.

"Thanks. That move with your hind legs was cool. You'll have to show me how to do that sometime!" Silhouettepaw purred.

"Sure. Whenever you want." He meowed affectionately. Though Silhouettepaw didn't notice.

The small group soon reached the camp where they headed straight for the fresh-kill pile. Silhouettepaw chose a nice looking vole and Darkpaw chose a plump sparrow.

They sat outside the apprentices den enjoying each others company.

"Are there any other apprentices in your old Clan?" Darkpaw asked.

"Yeah, there was just me and my brother, Stonepaw, and my sister…" Silhouettepaw felt her voice trail off as she remembered her sister. A pang of sorrow shot through her fur and Darkpaw seemed to notice. He scooted over next to her and licked her ear comfortingly.

Silhouettepaw looked at him and gave him a small smile. "I'm tired. I think I'll go to bed now." She meowed, getting up and going into the apprentices den.

"Good night, Silhouettepaw." Darkpaw whispered as her tail disappeared into the bush.

Darkpaw watched the stars come out before he went inside and dosed off into a deep sleep.

**I must say, this has to be my favorite chapter so far. So, do you think Darkpaw will win Silhouettepaw's heart, or will she stick with Deathbind? Hmmm…R&R and I guess you'll find out! : )**


	7. A Strange Feeling

**Snowfeather5: Well, all I can say is this chapter will say A LOT about Deathbind.**

**Lonekit of Thunderclan: Same here. And we'll see!**

**Butterfly Romance: Thanks! And sorry 'bout that. It happens sometimes on my chapters, but I fixed it!**

**Okay, gathering is next chapter, o I can't wait for you to see what happens. There's a huge surprize so I can't wait for you to see what happens!**

**Chapter 5: A Strange Feeling**

The annoying sound of bird chatter awoke Silhouettepaw. She sat up in her nest and just thought. Her conversation last night was still fresh in her mind, and so was her sister's death. Today was the third day of her exile from StormClan, and yet, her sister's death seemed like moons ago. She sighed warily. She needed to confide in someone._ But who?_

Getting to her paws, she left the Apprentices' Den and headed into Gorse Clearing. Padding over to the fresh-kill pile, she noticed she was the first apprentice up. Choosing a blue tit for herself, she sat alone next to the fern tunnel. She watched as more warriors began to get their breakfast and noticed Deathbind amongst them. She shivered.

Silhouettepaw had really taken a liking to her mentor. Probably more than she should've. But she couldn't help it. There was just something attractive about his lean frame and brown spotted fur… her thoughts stopped. He was walking towards her!

"Hey, Silhouettepaw. You looked sort of lonely over here. I thought I might join you."

"Thanks, I was lonely since all of the apprentices seem to be hedgehogs in winter."

_Hedgehogs in winter?_ She thought. _That was stupid!_

Though Deathbind thought it was amusing by the glint in his deep orange eyes.

"So, what are we going to do today?" Silhouettepaw asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"Probably just hunt and then do battle training." He replied.

"Well, I'm ready when you are." She meowed.

Deathbind nodded. "Let's go then."

Together they made their way out of the fern tunnel and into the forest. Only did they stop once they were a good distance from camp.

"Okay," Said Deathbind. "Let's see what you can do."

Silhouettepaw nodded. She listened for a moment before she spotted a thrush. It was pecking at a root. And beyond that was a small clearing concealed by bushes.

Her heart pounded in her chest. The scene in front of her was the same as the one that her sister's death took place. Suddenly she lost it. Yowling in fury, she launched herself through the bushes into the small clearing. Rounding in circles, she held a blood-thirsty snarl on her face. Ready to kill Sparrowtail, but she stopped. The picture faded and she was no longer in the clearing of her sister's death. It was just an ordinary clearing.

Deathbind barreled through the bushes behind her. "Silhouettepaw! What's wrong? Is there an enemy warri--" he broke off, seeing the sad look on Silhouettepaw's face as she stared at the ground miserably.

Padding over to her, he seated himself at her side. "What's wrong?"

She looked up at him. Something inside her broke. _Confide in him, he'll understand…_ her heart seemed to whisper.

"This wasn't supposed to happen." Silhouettepaw whispered. "My sister had her whole life ahead of her. But she died. Her mentor killed her."

Deathbind looked at her stupidly. "I don't get it."

"I witnessed my sister's death. Sparrowtail killed her and I was blamed. I was in the wrong place at the wrong time." she meowed, pain held in her voice amongst the sadness. "I was exiled for it. I didn't have enough proof to reveal Sparrowtail's tyranny."

Deathbind brushed her flank with his tail. "I understand." He whispered softly.

The anxiety in her blue eyes faded as he spoke.

"My father is Snakebite." He meowed, eyes shading with memories unspoken. "He was once a BreezeClan cat. But he was known as Deathbind when he was in this Clan. My mother loved him, she saw past his evil ways. Or so she thought. When I was born, she named me after him because I was so strong and survived the leaf-bare that killed my siblings. My father blamed my mother for their deaths, not green-cough or lack of food. My mother left the nursery one day and I followed. She was in this same clearing, talking to my father. I'm not sure why, but he killed her. I went back to camp as fast as I could and entered the nursery unnoticed. My father never returned and I was named after him. They told me I was just like him, but I'm not. I'm better than he is."

Silhouettepaw's eyes widened as he continued.

"He was good friends with Jaggedstar. So he left our Clan and went to theirs. Still, nobody recognizes him now. The only reason I do is because we almost look identical. And I still remember him from kit-hood. Though, he didn't have that scar then, so I guess my mother did that when he killed her."

"I'm sorry." Silhouettepaw meowed. "I'm so sorry."

Deathbind shook his head. "Don't be. Because I know in the end, he'll get what he deserves."

"This conversation won't leave this clearing. Ever." Silhouettepaw promised.

"Agreed." Replied Deathbind.

"I guess we can get back to hunting now?" Silhouettepaw asked.

Deathbind nodded. They got up, and left the clearing behind them. No words were shared, but Silhouettepaw knew he must've felt something towards her to trust her with his secret. And the way their pelt's brushed seemed to say it all to Silhouettepaw. He cared for her, maybe not like she cared for him, but it was good enough for her.

The day slipped by quickly and soon sunset was approaching. Together, Deathbind and Silhouettepaw returned to camp loaded with fresh kill.

While disposing their catch to the fresh-kill pile, Dawnstar called a meeting.

"Tonight is the night of a full moon. It's time for the gathering! My party for it will include: Grudgefire, Cloudwhisp and Starpaw, Badgerclaw, Amberpelt, Treeleaf, Rainspatter, Darkpaw, Hawkpaw, and Silhouettepaw. Meet me at the fern tunnel." With that, Dawnstar leapt down and padded towards the tunnel.

Silhouettepaw looked at Deathbind. ":I'm surprised you aren't going. But don't worry, I'll tell you everything when I get back." She meowed as she padded over to meet the gathering cats. Deathbind nodded.

"Hey, Silhouettepaw. Ready for the gathering?" Darkpaw meowed, coming up beside her.

Silhouettepaw sighed. "I guess."

**Ooh! Cliffy! R&R and get a cute little Darkpaw plushy! XD Hope that makes up for the cliffy.**


	8. Full Moon

**Lonekit of Thunderclan: Yeah. I planned the scene a bit different, but oh well…**

**Snowfeather5:Okay…**

**Butterfly Romance: That's cool! And, we'll see…**

**Lionpaw16(x4): I like your suggestion, but I'll see if it'll be able to work into the plot lines, if you know what I'm saying.**

**Here's the chapter everyone's been waiting on! Sorry if I have a lot of mistakes, it's 12:27 am where I live right now, and my faithful companion, rain (my kitty), is next to me. Just watched The Hills Have Eyes… that was the most messed up movie I've ever seen.**

**Chapter 6: Full Moon**

The sharp grassy-scent filled Silhouettepaw's nostrils as she headed towards the gathering at Star Rock. Darkpaw padded beside her, going on about how weird AerieClan cats were.

"I've met a few of their apprentices before. They were no fun. All they ever talked about was much fun it is running in the wind on the moor they live on. CraigClan cats are just as bad. They just talk about their awesome territory and stuff. Bleh, Boring!" Darkpaw gulped for air before continuing. "And StormClan cats, well they're just…" he broke off awkwardly, remembering Silhouettepaw was one. Or used to be.

"Well, what about StormClan cats?" Silhouettepaw growled playfully. "Are they annoying, too?"

Darkpaw's eyes widened. "I-uh, um…"

"It's okay! Loosen up some!" Silhouettepaw mewed happily.

Darkpaw gave her a confused and unsure look. He was about to say something, but the clearing and Star Rock appeared before them. Finally, all he said was: StormClan and CraigClan are here.

Before anymore was said, a gray tom padded over to Silhouettepaw and touched his nose to hers. Darkpaw puffed out his fur, thinking he was taking his friend.

"Darkpaw, this is my brother, Stonepaw." Silhouettepaw meowed.

Darkpaw visibly relaxed. "Hi, Stonepaw. I'm Darkpaw, Silhouettepaw's friend."

"Hi." Stonepaw returned his greeting with a curt nod.

Looking around anxiously, Silhouettepaw then leaned closer to her brother and began whispering.

"About Scarletpaw, you know I didn't kill her rite?"

"I believe you."

"I'm still shocked about Sparrowtail though."

Stonepaw nodded. "Yea, I can't believe Fawnstar believed her over you."

A loud yowl silenced their conversation as all of the leaders were upon Star Rock, ready to begin the meeting.

Fawnstar stepped forward to speak first. "Cats of all Clans, welcome to the gathering. I wish to speak first on behalf of StormClan."

The crowd of cats stilled and quieted as they listened intently.

"I have sad news and news of danger. Our apprentice, Scarletpaw, was killed by her own sister in cold blood. I do not hope that any of you shall come across her. I fear for all Clan's safety by announcing this." A look of pure fury surged across Dawnstar's face for a brief moment. Dipping her head, and returning to her place, Jaggedstar then stepped forward.

Forgetting the meeting, Darkpaw turned his head to Silhouettepaw, eyes wide in shock. "You killed your own sister?" He whispered, mortified.

Silhouettepaw shook her head, trying to clear the tears from her eyes. "No," she meowed shakily. "Her mentor did."

Stonepaw nodded in agreement to Silhouettepaw's words. "She would never kill a cat. Not to mention her own kin, either."

Darkpaw just stared at Silhouettepaw.

"Please," she sniffed. "Believe me. I wouldn't do anything like that!"

Darkpaw shook his head. "I'm sorry, I can't…" backing off warily, he then slipped away.

Silhouettepaw's heart stopped. Stonepaw licked her ears comfortingly. "He'll come around. You'll see."

And with that, Stonepaw slipped off as the gathering broke up and the Clans were returning home.

"Silhouettepaw." A voice snarled from behind. Turning slowly, she faced Dawnstar and Grudgefire. "We welcomed you with opened arms and asked the truth of why we should accept you, and you lied. We have things to discuss, but not here." Lifting his voice he added, "Surround the prisoner and escort her back to camp!"

The track home was painful, but not as bad as the pain in Silhouettepaw's heart from Darkpaw. She had thought he would understand, but he had taken it all wrong!

Upon entering the camp, Silhouettepaw was dumped in front of the branch Dawnstar held meetings. After getting to her paws, Dawnstar appeared on his branch.

"Cats of BreezeClan, report to Gorse Clearing for a Clan meeting!" Cats appeared steadily, coming in from their dens.

Looking at Silhouettepaw, Dawnstar began. "At this gathering, Fawnstar informed us that our newest apprentice, Silhouettepaw, was charged with the murder of her sister. She was exiled and came to us where she gave us a fish and mouse story. So, what do you have to say for yourself, Silhouettepaw?"

Yowls of outrage and anger swelled through the air, and Silhouettepaw waited 'til they died down to speak.

"I didn't kill my sister. It goes against every moral I have ever had." Silhouettepaw replied clearly.

"Oh, really? Then what happened?"

"It's complicated." Silhouettepaw meowed.

"Well then I have no other punishment than to hold you as a prisoner. You haven't done anything to our cats yet, so we'll see if you have any use in the future. You'll be confined in camp until decided otherwise."

"I think we should give her a second chance!" A new voice spoke from behind.

Turning around, Silhouettepaw saw Deathbind coming forward through the crowd, daring to challenge Dawnstar.

Dawnstar looked at him coolly. "Why? Deathbind, you get too involved with cats from other Clans, so just stay out of this!" Dawnstar had a hint of a snarl in his voice. Drawing the meeting to a close, Dawnstar hopped off his branch and Silhouettepaw was escorted to a small fern clearing near the Warrior's Den.

Outside, she had a guard posted. Looking past him, she saw Deathbind give her a look that said 'sorry' before he disappeared. Further across the clearing stood Darkpaw with a look of anguish in his blue eyes. Their eyes met and they stared at each other before Darkpaw broke his gaze away and disappeared into the Apprentice's Den. Silhouettepaw had never felt so alone, as she did lying there in the small fern clearing.

**Awww! Poor Silhouettepaw! Will Darkpaw trust her again? More importantly, will BreezeClan trust her again? R&R, and keep reading! Finished this story at 1:47 am, off to bed now!**


	9. Betrayed

**Snowfeather5: I'm sure he'd say 'hi' if he could. XD And poor Silhouettepaw!**

**Lonekit of Thunderclan: I know! I guess 'cause I'm evil like that…;)**

**Chapter 7:Betrayed**

Clouds obscured the stars that shown down from Silverpelt. Below, hidden from sight was a sacred place for a Clan of great warriors that had died long ago. But only one was seen. A lithe brown tabby tom sat in front of a small pool that reflected the stars, even though it was cloudy above. Staring into it's depths, he tried to find an answer.

"Breezestar?" a quiet voice called from behind.

Turning to see his disturber, he gave a small smile.

"Welcome to Starshine. Isn't it too early after joining StarClan for you to be here?"

The small cat looked down at her paws. "I guess, but I'm here aren't I?"

Breezestar purred. "Are you worried about Silhouettepaw?"

Nodding, the ginger she-cat padded up to the ancient leader and sat down beside him.

"Don't worry, Scarletpaw. She's a strong cat and we'll make sure she's treated as a loyal warrior." The tom purred soothingly.

Scarletpaw looked up at him, her golden eyes reflecting the moon. "Thank you." She murmured.

* * *

A small breeze rustled the ferns that surrounded Silhouettepaw. Blinking sleep from her eyes, she remembered all too clearly the night before.

There had to be someway she could get herself out of this predicament.

_Run! _The wind whispered. _Run away!_

Silhouettepaw's ears pricked. _Had_ she really heard that?

"Good, sleepy-headed traitor is awake." Sneered Silhouettepaw's guard.

She looked up to see a black and white tom with a sneer on his face.

"Come on! We're taking you out for a little walk." He growled.

"Walk?" Silhouettepaw meowed. "Why would you take me on a walk? I was _confined_ to camp."

The tom hissed, clearly annoyed. "I know the orders! But I was given new ones, we're getting rid of you before you can make anything happen to any of our cats."

Silhouettepaw gave him a mutinous glare, but she was filled with fear. _They're going to kill me. They're going to finish off what Sparrowtail started!_

Padding behind her executor, she tried to hide the panic that was welling up from inside her.

Looking around, she only saw one cat meet her eyes: Deathbind. He looked at her with a pain glistening gaze.

_Does he know my fate?_ She wondered.

Breaking their eye contact, she turned back to her captor. His lean muscles shown under his black and white coat. He looked stronger than her, so she guessed the last thing she'd want to do is fight him.

_Okay, what do I do? What do I do…_

Thinking on her paws, she hoped her plan worked. "What's your name?" She asked.

"Badgerclaw, now shut up. I prefer not to talk to traitors."

"oh". She meowed. "Well, would it be okay if I went and made dirt real quick, Badgerclaw?"

He gave her a quick glance. "Sure. And if you don't come back, I will find you and _kill _you."

She nodded briskly, and turned and headed into the gorse bushes near them.

Sighing warily, she glanced over her shoulder, then turned and raced off. Heading towards the StormClan border, she stopped to catch her breath.

Suddenly, the wind changed direction and she smelled the sun-high patrol from BreezeClan.

Racing into a near-by thorn thicket, she backed into it as quietly and carefully as possible. Silhouettepaw stopped as her back paw brushed a broken body. A look of horror spread across her face as she recognized the victim.

**Isn't it weird how you plan a chapter and it changes? I have a notebook that I keep track of my stories in, and it even has the sequel to Silverpelt's Stars! Hint, hint: It's called A Fallen Star. Just thought I'd tell you that! R&R as always and you may find out more about A Fallen Star!**


	10. Bloodstained

**Lonekit of Thunderclan: Well, here ya go!**

**Butterfly Romance: It's okay. And we'll see who it is!**

**Snowfeather5: He, he! I'm evil with my cliffies!**

**This is soft of a filler chapter that was really necessary to do before chapter 9 which is action packed. I think that'll be one of the best fight chapters in my story!**

**Chapter 8: Bloodstained**

Silhouettepaw looked in horror at the limp bundle of ginger fur.

"Viperpaw!" She hissed, hoping the cat wasn't dead.

Nothing stirred. Even Viperpaw's flank had been still for quite some time. And her fur was deathly cold.

_Who could've done this?_ Silhouettepaw thought.

Running her nose along her flank, she scented StormClan!

The warrior's scent was familiar, but she didn't quite remember who it belonged to.

Quietly, she named off a list of her ex-clan mates. "Stonepaw, Scartalon, Fireflight, Larkwing…"

Silhouettepaw let her voice trail off into silence. The scent was so familiar in her head, she knew she couldn't be wrong. _Sparrowtail!_

_But why? _she thought. _Why would Sparrowtail kill Viperpaw? Did she know something?_

Silhouettepaw wasn't quite sure if Sparrowtail had a reason for killing Viperpaw at all, except in cold blood.

_Murderer…_ she growled inwardly. _First Scarletpaw then Viperpaw. Who's next? Me? Stonepaw? Fawnstar?_

Silhouettepaw shook her head to clear her thoughts. She had to get her scent off Viperpaw before she was accused of murder again. And she didn't think she would be able to survive this time with an exile.

_No,_ She thought. _I'll be killed. _

Grasping Viperpaw's scruff between her teeth, she carefully hauled the dead apprentice out of the thorn tangle. Cautiously, she pulled her over the border and into StormClan territory.

With a grunt, she sat her next to the strongest scent markers, so the scent would cling to her fur.

"Now what?" Silhouettepaw thought aloud.

She knew this might cause a war between the two Clans, but this was her only option to live. And she hoped StarClan would understand it and not think of her as selfish.

_Is it wrong for me to want to live, even at the cost of war and many lives taken? _

"No_."_

Silhouettepaw leaped up with her fur fluffed out.

"Who's there?" She meowed, voice quivering.

The air around her shimmered with giggling.

Silhouettepaw's eyes widened. Directly across from her was a faint figure. She blinked rapidly to try and figure out who or what it was.

"Now, now, Silhouettepaw. Calm down." It said.

She gave it a suspicious look. "Who are you?' she asked timidly.

"Don't be scared." The hazy figure replied.

Slowly, its haziness cleared and it was a cat! It was a brown tabby tom.

Silhouettepaw didn't recognize him, but she knew he must be here for a reason.

Reading her thought he meowed, "Yes, I've come to warn you. You must get out of StormClan territory now if you want to live. You're in grave danger here and now."

She stared at the tom a heart beat longer.

"Run!" he hissed, desperation finding its way into his voice.

Silhouettepaw turned and fled back over the border where she hid once more in the thorn tangle. She felt her heart stop in her chest as she heard the sound of paw steps in pursuit of her. She had only one option now. Fight off her attacker.

Launching herself out of the bushes with a splintering yowl and a snarl on her face, Silhouettepaw faced her attacker.

The gray tabby pelt was unmistakable as she recognized Sparrowtail in front of her.

"Silhouettepaw." Sparrowtail growled menacingly, unsheathing her claws.

**Ha, ha! Another cliffy, except it's one you're probably dying to find out what happens. I'm sooo evil. **

**A Fallen Star is about four siblings that are surrounded by a violent fate that can destroy everything they know and love. That's all I'm saying 'cause anymore would give away the end to this book!**


	11. What It's Worth

**Lonekit of Thunderclan: Yup. I'm just evil like that just so I can see if you can wait.**

**Snowfeather5: You'll find out next chapter!**

**Butterfly Romance: I have a special path for Darkpaw and it was too early to kill him. Hmmm…hint, hint?**

**Chapter 9: What it's Worth**

Silhouettepaw felt the sudden burn of anger inside her. "What are you doing on BreezeClan territory? Get off!" She snarled.

"Why?" Sparrowtail asked. "Who's gonna make me?"

"I will. I'll kill you because you don't deserve to live. You murderer!" Silhouettepaw yowled before launching herself furiously at the gray tabby.

Sparrowtail lay stunned for a heart beat as Silhouettepaw lunged for her again. Thinking quickly, Sparrowtail rolled off to the side.

Silhouettepaw landed hard on the empty spot. Lifting her head up with a menacing glare, she ran for Sparrowtail again. But this time Sparrowtail was ready, jumping up as Silhouettepaw flew for her, she came down on the Smoky apprentices back, forcing her to the ground.

"Had enough yet, apprentice?" Sparrowtail hissed into Silhouettepaw's ear.

"Never!" Silhouettepaw growled. Quickly pushing herself to her feet, Silhouettepaw knocked off her attacker with sheer force.

Sparrowtail landed onto the ground stunned. But before she could move, Silhouettepaw was on top of her once more, pinning her down.

Angry blue eyes glared into green.

Without warning, Sparrowtail kicked her off with her hind feet.

Silhouettepaw flew backwards, shocked. In Silhouettepaw's moments of recovery, Sparrowtail seized the chance and launched herself onto Silhouettepaw.

Silhouettepaw stared into Sparrowtail's face, which was twisted in fury.

_Think, Silhouettepaw! Think!_ But she couldn't. All she could think about was the sheer anger she had towards this filth that pinned her down.

Instantly her mind gave way to a memory.

_Scartalon looked at Silhouettepaw sharply. "You need to remember to control your anger in a fight! Fighting with it makes you reckless. I can easily pin you down now because your mind is more focused on anger and frustration. If in battle and you feel this yowl, it lets out the stress, or take deep breaths. This is a valuable lesson and I hope you'll remember me teaching it to you when in a battle…_

Feeling sudden calmness, she took several deep breaths and yowled loudly.

The trick worked. The anger was gone and her mind was focused. Silhouettepaw had only one chance and one thing to do.

She reared her head up to Sparrowtail's and latched onto her muzzle. She felt her teeth sink into flesh and the warm, salty taste of blood filled her mouth.

Sparrowtail was trying to free herself vainly, clawing at Silhouettepaw's flank and squealing in pain.

_I've won!_ Silhouettepaw thought as she forced Sparrowtail to the ground.

But Silhouettepaw was wrong.

She was ever so wrong.

Sparrowtail went limp as she hit the ground and Silhouettepaw released her grip. Unsheathing her claws, Silhouettepaw dug them into the gray warriors shoulder and leaned in for the death blow.

Suddenly, time seemed to stop as Sparrowtail flew up and landed on Silhouettepaw's exposed belly clawing clumps of fur out and blood stained the ground around Silhouettepaw.

She let out a weak yowl before her eyes began to dim, blackness eating at the edges of her vision.

As Silhouettepaw lay there, the life ebbing from her, she didn't hear the sound of more approaching cats and the startled gasp of Sparrowtail as a warrior flew at her.

Very faintly, Silhouettepaw heard someone calling her name just before her world went dark.

_I'm dead…_

**R&R as always and I'll be happy! So this chapter's yet another cliffy. Sort of. Who do you think Silhouettepaw's savior was?**


	12. It Was Destined

**Lonekit of Thunderclan: Yup!**

**Snowfeather5: Okay, I will miss your many reviews and bright ideas while you're away.**

**Chapter 10: It Was Destined**

"Silhouettepaw?"

Only Darkness.

"Silhouettepaw."

Mind full of pain.

"Silhouettepaw!"

The rushing of sound of wind in her ears.

"Earth!"

Silhouettepaw blinked open her eyes. Her surroundings surprised her, she expected to be in BreezeClan territory, but found herself somewhere totally new. Stars spangled the sky above and a small pool in front reflected them. Behind that, rocks and gorse appeared and in the distance was nothing but blackness.

"Welcome to StarClan's hunting grounds, young Silhouettepaw."

Silhouettepaw jumped when she heard the voice. Turning around she saw a brown tom in front of a starlit pool. It was the same brown tom she had seen when she was in StormClan's territory.

Her mind burned with a pawful of questions but she managed to just say one. "Who are you?"

The tom rested his amber eyes on her, they were full of wisdom and knowledge. Something about the toms gaze made Silhouettepaw feel the security she felt from kithood.

"I am Breezestar, the founder and first leader of BreezeClan. And I have a message for you to take back."

Silhouettepaw pricked her ears. "What is the message?"

Breezestar twitched his whiskers in amusement. "All in good time," he muttered before continuing in a regular voice. "_Sky will let loose its fury in hopes of destruction, but Earth must stay strong, for Sky's fury can only last so long before a new day is dawned_."

Silhouettepaw looked at the ancient leader in surprise. "So you want me to just deliver a prophecy? Is that all?"

Breezestar let a small laugh escape him before regaining his composure. "No, I want you to fulfill it. You are the destined cat, Silhouettepaw. And the fate of the forest rests in your paws."

A look of horror began to creep across Silhouettepaw's face. "_I'm_ to _fulfill_ it?" She gasped.

"Yes." Breezestar meowed. "And we believe you can do it. You have the wits and courage of ten warriors. There is no other cat better for the job than you."

Silhouettepaw still looked upset. "Still! There _must _be some mis-"

"No." He interrupted. "There is no mistake. But leave now in the comfort of knowing we will be with you every step of the way."

As if on cue, starry warriors began to appear filling the surroundings of the pool. Silhouettepaw nodded and turned toward the darkest corner. But she stopped. A thought had occurred to her.

Turning her head she asked, "Why did you call me Earth?"

Breezestar grinned. "Because, that is your fate."

Silhouettepaw still looked confused but just headed into the darkness. And that was all she felt until her pain returned and consciousness did as well.

Blinking her eyes opened, she stared into two blue ones.

"Darkpaw." She breathed.

Darkpaw purred contently, running his tongue across her forehead. "I was scared that you wouldn't wake and StarClan would take you." He murmured.

Silhouettepaw shook her head. "No, it's not my time." She whispered.

He looked at her with sudden sorrow in his blue eyes. "I should've trusted you. I was too blind to see that Fawnstar was wrong. How could you kill your own kin. I-" He broke off looking down at his paws. "I hope you'll forgive me?"

Silhouettepaw looked at him and nodded. "I forgive you."

Darkpaw began to purr even harder at Silhouettepaw's words.

"Can you get Dawnstar?" Silhouettepaw asked quietly, remembering Breezestar's prophecy.

Darkpaw nodded then hopped up and headed into the clearing.

Silhouettepaw sat there in silence, he mind whirling with the knowledge she knew and what she had to tell Dawnstar.

**R&R as always! SPOILER ALERT Next chapter Darkpaw and Silhouettepaw get their Warrior names!**


	13. The Truth

**Snowfeather5:Here's your update and sorry I took so long, I guess I just got busy.**

**Chapter 11: The Truth**

"You asked to speak with me?"

Silhouettepaw turned her head to see Dawnstar with Darkpaw at his side.

"Yes. I had a dream from StarClan." Silhouettepaw meowed quietly.

"StarClan?" Dawnstar ear twitched and he looked slightly surprised. "Well, go on."

Silhouettepaw took a deep breath. "Well they gave me a prophecy. They said '_Sky will let loose its fury in hopes of destruction, but Earth must stay strong, for Sky's fury can only last so long before a new day is dawned_.'and Breezestar told me that it was my destiny to become Earth."

Dawnstar stared at Silhouettepaw thoughtfully. "I guess if StarClan can trust you with a prophecy for us then you wouldn't be a traitor, now would you?"

Silhouettepaw was slightly confused at him bringing up the fact they had labeled her a prisoner. But she guessed he was removing it or something like that.

"No. I wanted so bad to tell you that I didn't kill my sister and I was basically set up for it. And I promise to StarClan that's the truth. Scarletpaw's mentor, Sparrowtail, did it. I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Dawnstar nodded slowly. "You are a strange apprentice, Silhouettepaw, but something tells me to believe you. Anyways, back to the prophecy. Do you know who or what Sky could be?"

Silhouettepaw thought hard, then it hit her. Sparrowtail!

She looked up at Dawnstar. "Sparrowtail., she's sky! It makes sense, her names a bird's and birds fly in the _sky_."

"If that's the case, then how are you Earth?" Dawnstar questioned.

"Well," Silhouettepaw thought how Sparrowtail was sky and it came to her. "I'm Earth because silhouettes are made by things that can only be found on the land."

"Well, if you say so." Dawnstar's eyes suddenly brightened. "So Sparrowtail will let loose her fury in hopes of destruction, and you must stay strong, for her fury can only last so long before a new day is dawned. But the last part doesn't quite fit."

Silhouettepaw shook her head. "Only time will reveal that part."

"If that's the case then I have something important to do here." Dawnstar motioned for Silhouettepaw and Darkpaw to follow him.

Once in the clearing Dawnstar leapt onto the branch where he always sat for meetings.

"Cats of BreezeClan! Gather 'round for a Clan meeting!"

Dawnstar's voice echoed eerily off into the distance as cats began to appear from their dens and all around the camp.

"StarClan have shown their will with our newest apprentice, Silhouettepaw. They have sent her a prophecy that shall effect the forest in many ways. And for this I believe her and Darkpaw are ready for their Warrior names. They are both of age and have proved themselves worthy time after time in our Clan. Rainspatter, do you believe Darkpaw is ready to receive his name?"

She replied clearly, "Yes."

Dawnstar then turned to Darkpaw. "Do you promise to uphold the Warrior code and protect and defend you Clan even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." He meowed proudly.

"Then by my powers from StarClan, Darkpaw is shall be known as Darkshadow. We welcome him into the Clan as a full warrior. May he serve us for many seasons to come."

Darkshadow bowed his head to the ground until his nose touched the dirt before moving off to sit with the Warriors.

"Silhouettepaw, please step forward. Deathbind, do you believe Silhouettepaw is ready for her Warrior name?"

Deathbind's eyes shown with pride. "Yes."

As Silhouettepaw waited for her new Warrior name she couldn't help but notice a fog next to Dawnstar as he began to speak again. The dark ginger pelt was unmistakable. Her sister had come to see her get her warrior name!

As she snapped back into the world around her she realized that Dawnstar was waiting for her to reply.

"I do!" He voice squeaked slightly.

"Then by my powers from StarClan, Silhouettepaw is shall be known as Silhouettedawn. We welcome her into the Clan as a full warrior. May she serve us for many seasons to come."

The cats began chanting their new names though most only said Darkshadow's. It was clear that she still wasn't fully accepted into the Clan.

Dawnstar waited patiently for the noise to die down before continuing.

"In the traditions of our ancestors, Darkshadow and Silhouettedawn shall sit silent vigil and guard the camp while we sleep."

With the ceremony done, cats headed back to their dens and the dusk patrol left.

Silhouettedawn sighed as she settled herself down beside Darkshadow to begin her vigil.

"Good luck tonight."

Silhouettedawn looked up to see Deathbind as he passed by. She nodded her head.

She returned her attention back to the fern tunnel and became mesmerized by the moonlight dappling the leaves, and lost all worries.

**R&R as usual and sorry again for the late update!**


	14. It's A Trap

**Dreamsoul of DawnClan: Thank you! It means a lot to hear you like my story. ****J**

**Lionpaw16: Sorry for the long update wait. Forgive me?**

**Angelfang: Thanks and don't worry. I will! **

**Chapter 12: It's A Trap**

The cool breeze carried the scent of the forest as Silhouettedawn and Darkshadow crouched in the clearing taking silent vigil. Silhouettedawn gave a slight shiver as the crisp breeze ruffled her pelt.

Glancing sideways she saw Darkshadow twitch his whiskers in amusement.

She let out a short sigh. _Hopefully dawn's not too far off…_ she thought.

Shifting her weight slightly she let her eyes wander the forest beyond the thorn entangled oak trees.

_Sparrowtail is out there somewhere waiting for me._

Silhouettedawn shivered again, though this time it wasn't from the cool night air.

Turning her thoughts back into the forest she let herself get lost in memories of her past life in StormClan.

The first rays of dawn were spreading across the sky and through the tree branches. Feeling the warmth of the morning sun rays, Silhouettedawn felt the tiredness crash down upon her like an enemy warrior.

"Your vigil is over. You can go get yourselves some fresh kill and catch some sleep, you look like you've been dead for a moon."

Silhouettedawn turned to see Rainspatter standing a few tail lengths away with the dawn patrol.

Nudging Darkshadow to his feet, the two new warriors made their way heavy eyes and droopy tailed to the fresh kill pile. There was only a thrush, vole, and mouse left from the previous night.

Darkshadow grabbed a thrush and settled by one of the camps oaks. Silhouettedawn followed slowly with the vole and settled down next to Darkshadow. No words were shared as they ate their meal, gulping it down ravenously. Feeling satisfied, Silhouettedawn left Darkshadow and headed into the warrior's den, picking out a clean patch of mossy bedding. Settling down, Silhouettedawn curled her tail over her nose and felt sleep whisk her away.

Silhouettedawn awoke as screeches and wails of despair rang through the camp air. Jolting to awareness, she launched herself out of her new nest and into the clearing.

"What happened?" She asked hesitantly as she approached the crowd of clan mates.

A golden brown she-cat named Treepelt turned to face her.

"Grassfur's patrol was going along the border and found Fawnstar and Reedrustle murdered by Herb Rock. BreezeClan scent was all over their fur and blood was everywhere! They--"

Before Treepelt could finish, Dawnstar ad yowled for silence.

"As most of you may have already heard, Fawnstar and Reedrustle were found slain on our territory. BreezeClan scent was all over their pelts. So that means we have a murder amongst us!"

More yelling and anxious murmuring broke out in the crowd.

"Why would any cat in BreezeClan want to kill the leader and Deputy of StormClan?" A voice somewhere behind Silhouettedawn called out.

Many of her Clan mates eyes darted over to her, but only one had the courage to speak up against her.

"Well we do have a little hater of StormClan amongst us, I do believe." Silhouettedawn turned to see Badgerclaw throwing her a scorching glare.

"No, Silhouettedawn couldn't have killed them. She was in the den all day long!" A new voice called out.

Feeling a rush of gratitude, she dipped her head towards the deputy, Grudgefire.

He gave a quick nod showing that he had seen her.

Before anymore was to be said, loud rustling was heard inside the entrance to camp.

Silhouettedawn's heart stopped as she saw the sleek form of Sparrowtail leading Fireflight, Larkwing, and her old mentor, Scartalon.

"We have come to speak with you on behalf of the dead bodies of our leader and deputy. Care to justify yourselves in doing this?" Sparrowtail growled.

Dawnstar narrowed his eyes furiously then leaped off the branch and stalked forward until he and Sparrowtail stood almost nose to nose.

"We did no such thing. We have no quarrel with StormClan." He growled.

"Oh, really? That's not what the BreezeClan scent on their lifeless bodies said." Sparrowtail shot back at him.

Dawnstar lashed his tail and sunk his thick claws into the ground. "You have no right to accuse us of killing Fawnstar and Reedrustle! Every cat here in this clearing are loyal to me and the warrior code. Think wisely for you're out numbered here." He said, a hint of a snarl beginning to leak through his words.

Thinking of Dawnstar's words, Sparrowtail let her gaze travel around the clearing before returning back to Dawnstar.

"Very well. We shall discuss this tomorrow at sunhigh at Star Rock. If BreezeClan does not show then we'll settle this in battle."

Dawnstar's eyes narrowed into amber slits. He didn't seem very pleased to be ordered around by a rival Clan cat less than his ranking. "Very well. Now go." He snapped.

Turning slowly, Sparrowtail and her patrol padded out of the clearing.

"Swift-talon and Deathbind, make sure they leave our territory without any problems." Dawnstar ordered.

At their leader's command they took off after the patrol.

Silhouettedawn felt a tingle of fear run down her spine.

_Sky's fury has just begun…_

**All I have to say is next chapters going to be epic!!! Woohoo! And hopefully I won't leave you guys hanging again. Sorry.**


	15. Author's Note

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't been updating my stories and stuff in forever! I've been super busy with school but I promise I'll add some new chapters soon! I also started a small poetry collection of some poems I've been writing recently so check that out too. Thanks guys! ****J**


End file.
